Searching
by I am Sango
Summary: 1-shot! Sango has been missing for a few weeks, and Miroku worries (after Kagome tells him why she might have left). He searches for her for weeks, trying desparately to find her. Will he find her?


I wrote this is Creative Writing, so I decided to post it... It's a one-shot Miroku/ Sango... I hope you like it! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.  
  
The monk, Miroku, watched the last rays of sunlight as the sun disappeared behind the trees of InuYasha's forest; he paused in thoughts of a "special girl," as he sat down beside the river, sighing deeply, buried in his own thoughts. Gliding his fingers through the frigid running waters, crouched upon the river's bank, an image shot through his mind. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen her lovely face, but he promised himself that he wouldn't lose hope, and he'd continue his search for her.  
  
Twilight befell the area, and Miroku struggled to keep himself from thinking of all the horrid things that could have happened to her by now; it had been weeks, but it seemed to be like unhallowed years of loneliness. His affinity for her glowed with each throb of his heart.  
  
Miroku chuckled to himself, realizing something, "It's true, what they say- absence makes the heart grow fonder..."  
  
He then arose from his cozy spot by the river to gather firewood from the forest.  
  
It was a chilly night in feudal Japan, and the monk, with a fierce energy rubbed the sticks together, starting a fire, as little immortal sparks sprung off of them. Eventually, the fire roared and burned with a somber light. He allowed it to warm his cold body, lying down near it, resting his head upon his hands, preparing himself for another night filled of dreams about the "special girl" whom he had yet to find.  
  
Something disturbed him as he was drifting off to sleep; he heard a rustling in the trees. Or was this simply a figment of his imagination? He opened his eyes, straining to make out the figure in the distance. After his eyes had adjusted to the murky, uncertain twilight, he gave a dejected sigh, discerning that the white flutter was simply a small cat, wandering around in the forest, so he returned to his position lying next to the warm glow of the flames which licked at the twigs and sticks. He clenched his fist, a tear running down his cheek.  
  
'Where have you gone...?' he pondered, with the pain of missing her whirling within him.  
  
Though, like he normally had, he reminisced upon the sweet moments they spent together, but this time, he lingered on the moment when she had promised to be together with him forever. Again, as he began to drift into a dreamland, he was awoken by another noise in the still forest. This time though, he was reluctant to open his eyes, but the hope of seeing her standing there opened his eyes, trying to see in the darkness.  
  
Alas, this tall, slender figure with long black hair flowing behind with a white cat prancing around the figure's feet, this was Sango, Miroku's  
  
special girl."  
  
Sango gulped back tears of joy after concluding that indeed, this person, lying on the ground, clad in black robes with purple robes slung over him as a blanket, was Miroku. She dropped Hiraikotsu to the ground and rushed to him, her cat-companion, Kirara, dashing at the monk and pouncing upon him, purring wildly.  
  
"Sa... Sango." Miroku whispered, his voice quivering.  
  
"Houshi-sama..." she replied, hugging him tight to her body, "I missed you so much!"  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks, soaking Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Sango, where were you...? I've been searching for you for what seems like an eternity... You know that this wild and desolate place is no place for a lady such as yourself."  
  
"Demon exterminator." she corrected him.  
  
Miroku sighed, knowing that wherever she had been, it no longer mattered to him, as long as he could keep her at his side forever. He didn't care anymore that she had slipped unseen from his life for a while.  
  
"Sango..." the monk began.  
  
"Yes, houshi-sama?" she responded.  
  
"Kagome told me about what you said... Have I been breaking your heart every time I flirt with the village girls?" he asked.  
  
Sango didn't reply, but he felt more of her tears wetting his shoulder, so he hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Miroku informed her, "I haven't told you, but I wasn't serious with any of them... I really shouldn't have tested you so far... I really am honesty sorry... I... I love you." He admitted, a blush now staining both of their faces.  
  
"I love you too... so much... I've waited so long to hear you tell me that, houshi-sama..." Sango accepted.  
  
"And I have waited to hear you tell me that also..." Miroku allowed, embracing her.  
  
"Houshi-sama..."  
  
"You can call me by my name..." he let her know.  
  
"Miroku... will you stay with me for an eternity?"  
  
He smiled at her warmly, nodding his head. They remained in each other's arms in the clear, still night like that for the rest of the night, and stayed together... forever.  
  
~Let's stay together, itsumo~  
  
That's the end! I hope that you liked it! Please tell me what you think! I know that it's short, but... yeah... If you love me, and you like this story, tell your friends to read it! You might also like my other fanfics! Please review!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
